Enemies (DN2)
The second game of the Duke Nukem series, Duke Nukem II, contains a number of enemies to fight against. Most, if not all of them, are creatures and robots originate on the planet where Duke Nukem escapes. Common enemies Birds * Shots to kill: (N) 1, 2, 3 (L) ~1 (F) 1, 2 ® 1 * Points given: 100 Birds are native to the planet where Duke escapes from the Rigelatins. These are first seen in level 1 or 2 (depending on the skill). Blue Guard * Shots to kill: (N) 2, 3, 4 (L) ~1 (F) 1, 2 ® 1 * Points given: 3000 First seen in the first level, when Duke Nukem breaks out of his cell on the Rigelatin ship. Some of them are seen typing on a computer before they notice Duke. Bombing Ship * Shots to kill: (N) 6, 7, 8 (L) 2 (F) 3, 4 ® 1 * Points given: 5000 This ship drops a bomb which detonates causing a large explosion, and then flies away. These are first seen in level 3. Bouncing Eye * Shots to kill: (N) 6, 7, 8 (L) 2 (F) 3, 4 ® 1 * Points given: 1000 Bouncing Eyes are a type of robot that moves by hopping. They have one large eye, and they sometimes stop to look around. Bouncing Eyes are sometimes released from exploding capsules. Eye * Shots to kill: ? * Points given: ? A simple enemy that randomly moves around. Eyeball Tosser * Shots to kill: ? * Points given: 2000 Green sluglike blobs with what looks like a large nose and has 5 eyeballs. They attack by throwing these eyes. These creatures are first seen in level 3. When killed, their eyes scatter through the air and can still cause damage. Floating Turret * Shots to kill: (N) 2 (L) 2 (F) 2 ® 1 * Points given: 2000 The turret resembles a small ball. However, when Duke is in close proximity to the turret, it will open up to reveal a pair of cannons on either side. The Floating Turret will stop moving and fire lasers briefly. Gargoyle * Shots to kill: (N) 5 (L) 2 (F) 2 ® 1 * Points given: 1000 These creatures are suitably named due to their appearance and the fact that they are able to revert into statues when dormant. Mini-Dragon * Shots to kill: (N) 2 (L) ? (F) 1 ® 1 * Points given: 0-250 These alien creatures are green Birdlike creatures with a small trunk. They fly back and forth. Miniships * Shots to kill: ? * Points given: ? These flying ships come in three varieties. They are very small and can sometimes be difficult to hit. Monowheel * Shots to kill: (N) 2 (L) ? (F) 1 ® 1 * Points given: 300 A droid that moves on wheels and trails Duke if he goes in their line of sight. Raptor * Shots to kill: (N) ? (L) ? (F) 3 ® 1 * Points given: ? Named after the famous and deadly predatorial dinosaurs. They are very fast moving. Rigelatin * Shots to kill: (N) 28 (L) 8 (F) 14 ® 4 * Points given: 2100 These blob-like aliens are the main antagonists in the game, as well as being responsible for kidnapping Duke in order to invade Earth. Even on their own, they are one of the toughest enemies to take down in the game. It is important to note that the bosses Duke faces are Rigelatin in various vehicles. Robot * Shots to kill: (N) 1, 2, 3 (L) 1 (F) 1, 2 ® 1 * Points given: 150 Mechanical drones that have a single red eye and a flashing beacon at the top. They only attack Duke by touching him. They will follow Duke, but cannot move off platforms. These are first seen in level 5, which is a robotic themed level. Robot Creator * Shots to kill: (N) 20 (L) ? (F) ? ® 3 * Points given: 2500 This drone generator is a stationary machine with a glowing sphere at the top. It constantly spawns a robot. The only way to destroy it, as well as stopping it spawn more robots, is to shoot the aforementioned sphere. These first appear in level 5, along with the robot drones. Skeleton * Shots to kill: (N) 2, 3, 4 (L) ~1 (F) 1, 2 ® 1 * Points given: 100 These robots resemble Terminator endoskeletons. They are first seen in level 3. Snake * Shots to kill: (N) 9 (L) ? (F) ? ® 2 * Points given: 5000 Huge grey alien snake that swallows Duke if he gets too close, trapping him in its stomach while slowly draining his health. If Duke does get swallowed, he is able to shoot his way out. This enemy is first seen in level 3. Spider * Shots to kill: (N) 1, 2, 3 (L) ~1 (F) 1, 2 ® 1 * Points given: 100-101 Huge grey alien arachnids that are half the size of Duke. Though they are seen walking on the ground, they are also able to walk on ceilings like their namesake. If Duke gets too close to one it will latch onto Duke and slowly drain his health until he dies. Duke is able to jiggle back and forth very quickly in order to shake off the spiders. It is important to note that multiple spiders can latch onto Duke at once and that shaking them only gets rid of one spider at a time. They are first encountered in level 2 as one of the animals encountered on the alien planet. If Duke has spiders latched onto him and tries to walk through a forcefield, it will kill both Duke and the attached spiders. Spikeball * Shots to kill: (N) 7 (L) 3 (F) 4 ® 1 * Points given: 1000 A spiked ball that randomly bounces around. They are first seen in level 1 on either the medium or hard difficulty. Sucker * Shots to kill: (N) 15, 18, 21 (L) 4, 5, 6 (F) 8, 9, 11 ® 2, 3 * Points given: 300 This alien organism looks like a large alien pitcher plant and is first encountered in level 4. These hang from the ceiling and will pull duke upwards into itself, if he gets too close/when walking directly below it. If this occurs, the Sucker will drain some of Duke's health, then release him. Goop * Shots to kill: (N) 6, 7, 8 (L) 2 (F) 3, 4 ® 1 * Points given: 1500 These mutated globs of goo are often found in laboratory tubes. If a blast hits a tank, it will release this sentient goo. The goo will follow Duke and try to drain his health. It is capable of traversing onto the ceiling. These are first encountered in level 1. Bosses *Rigelatin Bosses: There are four Rigelatin bosses that all have the same appearance, except they are piloting different machines/vehicles. The Rigelatin leaders are giant yellow blob-like aliens. Their vehicles are small ships that fly around. Category:Enemies Category:Duke Nukem II